A feedlot is a place where cattle producers, such as ranchers, send their cattle to promote their growth and improve their condition and characteristics before shipment to a meat packer for slaughter.
Feedlots generally care for thousands of head of cattle or other animals at once in various stages of growth. These animals come from a variety of sources with widely varying previous care and feeding performance history. Cattle within a feedlot are physically contained in cattle pens, each pen typically having a feed bunk to receive feed, a water source for drinking, and manually-operated gates to enter and exit the pens. A feedlot typically includes a hospital area where individual animals that are ill or otherwise in need of treatment can be medicated or otherwise treated and returned to their pens. It also includes a receiving area where cattle are contained upon their arrival at a feedlot, a processing area where cattle, shortly after their arrival, are tagged, weighed and given health care and growth promotant products, and shipping area where cattle are prepared for shipment to a packing plant for slaughter.
Ownership of particular cattle in a feedlot is defined by a unique lot number. The number of cattle in a lot may vary, and an owner may own a portion of a lot, a portion of multiple lots, or all of one or more lots. Each lot may occupy one or multiple pens.
Proper care for animals in a large feedlot is a complex and time-consuming task because of, for example, feeding, water supply, insect control, and individual or group treatment requirements. Treatments may include group treatments where various medications are added to the feed, or individual treatments that are applied topically, orally, by injection or by implantation to selected individual or groups of animals. Regular sorting of animals also occurs.
Movement of the animals individually and in groups may occur several times during the several month period each animal is kept in the feedlot due to the above-mentioned reasons and others. This movement of animals from their home pen to other pens, from a home pen to a treatment area and later return, and from several pens into a common pen, is necessary for the proper care and maintenance of the animals.
Feedlots have various charges assessed to owners for the care and maintenance of their animals. These charges are typically assessed by lot number at periodic intervals based on feedlot care and maintenance records, not on an individual animal basis. Examples of these are feed ration charges in dollars per ton, health care and growth promotion product charges, a daily yardage fee per head, and handling charges. For optimum accuracy of these records and charges, they would be kept on an individual animal basis, but this is not possible with current feedlot management systems.
Within the feeder cattle population, there is tremendous diversity in individual animal characteristics due to both genetic and environmental factors such as weight, frame size, muscling, fat content and deposition rate, breed type, rate of gain, feed efficiency, intramuscular fat (marbling), sex, age, health and drug treatments, nutrition and growth history, and other factors.
Ideally, the physical and growth characteristics of each animal should be known at every stage of its stay in the feedlot in order to determine when the animal should be slaughtered for optimum growth efficiency and value of the carcass based upon a carcass grading target and market conditions. However, this is not now possible, as a practical matter, in large feedlots, with existing feedlot management methods and systems.
This extreme diversity in the cattle population within a feedlot coupled with the need to produce a quality end product at the lowest possible cost for the maximum economic return to the feedlot and the producer, results in a need to be able to measure and track the physical and performance characteristics of each animal during its residence in the feedlot for optimum marketing date selection. This is something that heretofore has not been possible, as a practical matter.
Methods and systems used prior to this invention have been too inaccurate or have lacked the capability to identify and track characteristics of performance and charges on an individual animal basis. Additionally, they have been too labor intensive and too injurious to animals, and have required skill levels not readily available in feedlots.
The livestock industry has tried for years, with limited success, to improve the genetics of the cattle population to produce the types of animals that will yield a high percentage of lean meat and a low percentage of fat efficiently. However, until now there has been no effective way for large feedlots to measure and sort animals individually, keep accurate and complete records of live physical characteristics and charges for each animal, and to produce an economic end point determination for each animal using growth performance data. Nor has there been an effective way to match growth performance data to end product carcass data for each animal from slaughtering operations that would enable a correlation between carcass value and live animal performance and measured characteristics so as to help identify superior genetic types for future breeding and management purposes, and to identify management practices that will maximize the value of the arrival in the market.
The cattle growth and production industry comprises two major components, producers and feedlots with many grower-type operations in between. The cattle producers maintain cow herds. The herds produce calves that are raised and grown on pasture grazing land, much of which is unsuitable for cultivation. The calves are grown to a certain size, after which they are moved to a confined feedlot where they are fed grain and other products grown on tillable farmland, in a nutritionally balanced ration. Although feedlot sizes range from a one-time capacity of a few head to a capacity of over one hundred thousand head, the trend in North America is towards large feedlots in the ten thousand to one hundred thousand head capacity.
These larger feedlots feed the majority of feedlot-fed cattle in North America intended for beef consumption.
The extremely diverse beef cattle population results in an extremely variable beef product for the consumer in terms of eating quality, fatness, tenderness, size of cuts and other factors. It has been a primary goal of the beef industry associations to improve the quality and uniformity of beef for the American consumer for many years. The 1991 Beef Quality Audit identified approximately $280 per head being wasted, of which more than $150.00 was excess fat. In order to improve the current beef product, it is first necessary that the current diverse cattle population be managed for optimum efficiency and desired carcass cut out quality and value for the consumer. Second, ultimately the genetic make up of the producer cow herd must be changed based on feed-back of data concerning the quality and quantity of lean meat yield from carcasses, live performance and the live physical data from individual animals. Such data can then be traced to the sire and dam of each animal in order to make breeding decisions about the types of animals to produce in the future.
While many methods of measurement and selection of cattle in feedlots have been tried, both visual and automated, none have been successful in accomplishing the desired end result. That end result is the ability to select a given animal for shipment at the optimum time, considering the animal's condition, performance and market factors, the ability to grow the animal to its optimum individual potential of physical and economic performance, and the ability to record and preserve each animal's performance history in the feedlot and carcass data from the packing plant for use in cultivating and managing current and future animals for meat production. The beef industry is extremely concerned with its decreasing market share relative to pork and poultry. Yet to date, it has been unable to devise a system or method to accomplish on a large scale what is needed to manage the current diversity of cattle to improve the beef product quality and uniformity fast enough to remain competitive in the race for the consumer dollar spent on meat.
In order for this problem to be solved, some method and system is needed for managing cattle in large feedlots which has the ability to identify and monitor key characteristics of individual animals and manage those individual animals to maximize their individual potential performance and edible meat value. Such system must further be able to collect, record and store such data by individual animal identification so that it is usable to improve future animals bred by the producer and managed by the feedlot.